Lovely Sick Day
by Nashville1211
Summary: A one-shot in which Maddie and Deacon take care of Rayna and Daphne.


**This is a one-shot inspired by me being sick today! A penny for your thoughts? Thank you to Breanna, Kim, and Agus! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Maddie picked up her phone and looked at the time it was about two in the afternoon. Then she opened her contacts and clicked on the one she wanted to call.  
Deacon: Hey sweetie is everything okay?  
Maddie: Yeah, I'm fine but Daphne and mom are sick. I was wondering if you could come over and help me take care of them because my aunt is out of town.  
Deacon smiled: Yeah, of course.  
Maddie smiled too: Okay, see you soon.

Rayna had seen Deacon the last time two days before she got sick. They had been meeting for lunch for two weeks, either at her house when no one was home or then at his house. Deacon had broken up with Megan and she was with Teddy now. Rayna had broken up with Luke because he had cheated on her with his ex wife. The day they broke up Rayna went to the park near the bridge and sat at the table feeling sad. She felt betrayed and she didn't understand why this had happened to her for the second time. She felt like her life was in a mess and she missed her best friend more than anything. Her and Deacon hadn't talked much after writing This Time. She had sat there in the park looking at her phone tentatively until she reached for it and texted him asking if he wanted to see her for lunch. He had said sure and met her at that table with food thirty minutes later. That had been two weeks ago and since then they had met for lunch again and again. They didn't talk about where their relationship stood at all, it was a little to early for that. However they talked about Maddie and Highway 65 and Deacon's new label deal. Rayna had told him about what Luke had done and Deacon had been supportive, telling her that Luke was a douche for doing that to her. They had grown closer during the two weeks and two days earlier, the last time she saw him, he had slowly leaned down and kissed the corner of her lips before he left. She had hugged him goodbye and after he let go he had just kissed her. Rayna had been shocked but happy at the same time.

The doorbell rang and the three girls were in the master bedroom. Rayna asked, "who is it?" Maddie got up and ran downstairs to open the door. Maddie hugged him, "hey! They are upstairs." Deacon hugged her back, "hey. How are they doing?" Maddie said, "not to good. Neither of them slept well and they both have fever." They made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Deacon noticed Rayna's eyes looked tired from her lack of sleep and saw that she looked so weak. His heart broke in two at the sight of her like this, he hated when she had gotten sick when they were younger and he hated seeing her like this now. Daphne was laying next to her and they were both trying to keep warm. Rayna looked towards her door and immediately felt self conscious of how she looked before realizing that Deacon had seen her in every way and mood possible. She couldn't stop the look of relief and smile that appeared on her face. Daphne gave him a small wave and Maddie sighed, glad that her mom wasn't upset from seeing him. Deacon waved back, "how are you feeling? Maddie called and asked if I could come over." Rayna gave him a small smile, he looked so good and so healthy she really wanted him to kiss her again, but properly this time. "I'm not feeling too good." Deacon gave her a small smile, letting her know that he knew. Deacon walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it next to Daphne, "hmm, someone's quiet." Daphne gave him a small smile, "I don't feel good either, I'm cold." Maddie sat on the bed too, "does anyone wanna watch a movie?" Daphne smiled and nodded, "can we watch The Parent Trap? It's been a while." Maddie nodded, "I'll bring it in here. Do you want to eat anything?" Daphne nodded, "I kind of want cereal." Rayna nodded weakly, "cereal sounds good." Deacon got up and walked towards Maddie, "I'll help you get them that."

Rayna was falling even more in love with him. He just walked into her house and started taking care of them as if he had done it for all his life. She smiled and snuggled closer to Daphne. Maddie and Deacon walked downstairs. Maddie pointed to the cabinet, "the cereal is in there and I'll get the bowls for you." Deacon smiled at Maddie, still in shock that she was his daughter. He opened the cabinet and pulled out Life cereal, knowing that that was Rayna's favorite and Lucky Charms for Daphne. He got the carton of milk from the fridge and Maddie handed him the bowls smiling at the cereal boxes he had picked. "How did you know those are their favorites?" Deacon smiled at Maddie, "I just remembered your mom's favorite and guessed for Daphne." Maddie smiled up at him, "you guessed right." Deacon smiled and prepared the cereal for them. Maddie put the boxes away and got spoons for them and Deacon put the milk back in the fridge. He walked upstairs first and Maddie went to find the movie. Rayna smiled when he walked in and sat up in bed as he handed her her cereal. She smiled at him appreciatively, "thank you babe." He smiled and went to sit next to Daphne. She sat up and rested her back against the head board and Deacon handed her the cereal. She exclaimed, "that's my favorite!" Rayna and Deacon chuckled and smiled at each other in awe of the young girl. Daphne looked up at him, "you can put your legs up on the bed if you want." Deacon chuckled and looked over at Rayna and she shrugged in response. He slipped off his shoes and got comfortable with his back against the headboard and his legs on the bed, under the covers.

Rayna smiled over at him secretly wishing it was her that was next to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and he'd put his hand on her knee or her thigh and she could snuggle into him... She was brought back to reality as Maddie walked in with the movie and put it in the DVD player. Maddie sat at the end of the bed, right where Daphne's feet were. They all watched the movie and laughed at the funny parts all together. As the movie dragged on Daphne had scooted closer to Deacon and had laid her head on his chest. She looked so comfortable and Rayna envied her a little bit. When the movie got to the part where the parents were in the wine cellar and almost kissing, Rayna looked over at Deacon longingly and when he felt her eyes on him he looked at her and gave her the same look. Maddie looked at them and they turned back to the movie but Maddie understood that they wanted to be together. When the movie was over Maddie got up and took the bowls downstairs. Daphne was still nestled up next to Deacon and she was almost asleep, finally, she needed to rest she was sick. Rayna moved a little closer to them and her knee brushed against Deacon's thigh. She moved one of her hands to Daphne's hair and started stroking it softly. Deacon looked down at Rayna and she looked up at him and they were giving each other THE look that meant everything. That longing look that just makes anyone watching want to move them closer together. Maddie was about to walk into the room again but stopped in her tracks. She saw how Daphne was in between them and felt a little nostalgic because that could have been her if Rayna and Deacon had stayed together. She looked at her parents from the door and realized that they were a great team together and that eventually they would beat all odds. Rayna's hand was slowly moving to his arm when she heard Maddie walk in and pulled her hand away and broke her eye contact with him against her will.

Maddie smiled at them, "I'm really hungry it's five. Maybe we should start making dinner?" Deacon nodded, "maybe we can make chicken soup?" Maddie said, "that's what I was thinking! It'll be good for the weak ones." Deacon chuckled and Rayna shook her head, "you two better knock on wood! Thank God you got Deacon's immune system and not mine." Maddie and Deacon smiled at each other and then at Rayna. Rayna said, "I want to take a bath, it'll help with my fever." Deacon nodded, "I'll run the water for you, wait here." Rayna smiled, "ok, thanks." Deacon slowly got up, carefully moving Daphne off of him in order to not wake her. Rayna smiled at how careful he was being, this man was driving her crazy with how sweet and caring he was being. She knew he was always like that but to see him do it with her kids was making her want him. Maddie walked downstairs and Rayna heard the water running. Deacon found four candles in the cabinet in her bathroom and lit them, placing one on each corner. He found coconut and vanilla scented bubble bath soap and poured some in watching the foam start to form.  
Rayna got up and felt all achy. She slowly walked into her bathroom and saw Deacon standing there watching the water rise. She gasped. He had turned her bathroom into relax heaven. The only light came from the candles and their faces were glowing. Rayna shut the door behind her so that Daphne could sleep peacefully. Deacon heard the door close and looked over at her. She was smiling at him with love in her eyes and he knew the look well. He smiled back and turned the jets on. Rayna couldn't hold back from him for much longer so she decided to tease him just like he had done two days ago. She slowly walked over to him and whispered a thank you as she stepped on her tippy toes and kissed the corner of his lips, her lips lingering for a second. Deacon was shocked but caught on to her teasing game pretty quickly. He moved his lips towards hers quickly before she could move away and softly kissed her lips. Rayna smiled against his lips and pecked him again before pulling away. They smiled at each other and Rayna stepped away taking off her sweatshirt, "you should go before Maddie gets suspicious." He smiled and kissed her temple before walking out, "enjoy your bath." She ran her fingers over her lips and smiled before getting undressed and easing into the bath. Deacon licked his lips as he walked downstairs and helped Maddie with dinner. Rayna and Deacon would have to talk about the kiss later.

Deacon and Maddie both loved cooking and they realized they have more in common than just music. They bonded while cooking and they both felt closer. Maddie was really happy she had asked him to come over. Rayna got out of the bath forty five minutes later because the water had gotten cold. She rapped a towel around herself and went to get dressed in her bedroom. She saw that Daphne wasn't on her bed anymore so she figured she was downstairs. Rayna slipped on comfy house clothes and made as she made her way downstairs the smell of chicken soup filled her lungs. She was feeling way better after the bath. The table was all set up, they were just waiting for her. "Let's eat!" she announced. They all smiled at her and Daphne exclaimed, "finally!" They all walked to the table and sat down to eat. Rayna sat next to Deacon and made sure that their knees were touching. He smiled at her and didn't move his leg. When they were done Daphne said to Deacon, "are you sleeping here? Because the soup was reallllyy good and I want you to make breakfast." Deacon laughed and shrugged looking at Rayna. Rayna smiled at him and then at Daphne, "he can stay if he wants to." Daphne exclaimed, "yay!" The all laughed. Maddie smiled, "do you have a breakfast special?" Deacon nodded. Rayna jumped into the conversation, "he makes the best bacon egg and cheeses. I don't know what he does but they are the best!" Deacon smiled, "it's my secret recipe." Rayna arched her eyebrows at him, "what secret recipe? It's just bacon, egg, and cheese." Maddie and Daphne watched them go back and forth. "It's my secret recipe Ray." Rayna looked at he girls and mouthed, 'there is no secret.' The girls giggled and Deacon asked, "what's that you said?" Rayna shrugged and looked at him innocently, "nothing." The girls kept giggling. Deacon shook his head and got up taking the dishes with him.  
The girls went in the living room to watch TV and Rayna joined him in the kitchen. She smiled at him and said, "so I guess you're staying here tonight?" Deacon nodded, "if it's okay with you." Rayna smiled and nodded. She helped him load the dishwasher and then they joined the girls and watched TV with them. After a while both the girls were tired and said they were going to bed, leaving Rayna and Deacon alone. Rayna asked, "so about that kiss?" Deacon smiled, "yeah?" Rayna looked down, "do you kind of want it to happen again... or?" Deacon leaned over towards her and kissed her. She kissed him back a little more deeply. Then he pulled away, "so are we going to see where this goes?" Rayna nodded, "I think that's a good idea." He smiled and kissed her again. Rayna pulled away, "I'm really tired. Wanna go to bed?" "yeah." They got up turned off all the lights and walked into her room. It might have been a little weird because she had shared it with Teddy but neither of them really cared. Deacon stripped to his boxers and undershirt and climbed in bed with Rayna. "You're a good man Deacon. Thank you for being here to take care of us." Deacon smiled and kissed her, "of course! I love you. And the girls." Rayna smiled, "mmm, I love you too."

One day can change their lives forever.


End file.
